The Awkward Age
by Scribbles and Such
Summary: Middle School AU.Eventual NaLu. Lucy Is The New Girl At Fairy Tail Academy, Boarding School For Grades Five Through Twelve. All She Wants Is To Start Fresh.
1. New

"Alright class, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our newest student," The platinum-haired teacher announced, her smile shining brighter than the sun. "And since it's only the beginning of the school year, I thought we would be able to play some games to get to know each other! So all of you please join me on the rug, we're all going to pass a ball around and say our names, how old we are, what type of magic we use, and something special about ourselves" She handed the ball over to a raven-haired boy, who wasn't wearing a shirt, for some odd reason. He was wearing pants though; they were jeans with a chain on the side and his shoes were plain, neon green high tops.

"Hi, I'm Gray FullBuster, I'm 11 years old, I use ice-make magic and that I hate the color pink as hair" He smirked, shooting a glance at the boy next to him.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm 11, use fire dragon-slayer magic and hate ice princesses," The pink-haired boy shouted, he wore a shirt that had a sleeve on one side and no sleeve on the other. His pants were cargo pants going down to his mid-calf, he finished his outfit off with a pair of sandals. '_These two must have a rivalry' _Lucy thought, before she noticed the ball being chucked at her face. She quickly threw her hands up and caught it, she sighed in relief.

"I'm Lucy Hea- Hearr, I'm 11 years old, I use celestial spirit magic and I have three of the twelve golden keys: Taurus, Aquarius, and Cancer!" She smiled, her long blonde hair bouncing and her chocolate brown eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Her outfit consisted of a blue skirt that ended two-inches above her knee, a crochet-knit sweater that was too long, so it covered most of her skirt and went past her finger tips, and her shoes were sparkly pink ballet flats with a bow on the top.

They had gone around the room in a full circle, and gotten to know each other a bit better. "Lucy, I'm going to have Natsu show you around the school, is that okay?" Mrs. Strauss asked the girl.

"Yeah! Thank you." She smiled "Hey, Natsu! Could you show me around? Mrs. Strauss told me you would" The teacher smirked an evil smirk; as if she was telling him that he had too.

"Sure," He sighed, "Are you boarding here?"

"Yeah, I'm actually originally from a small country, called Veronica, but my family moved to Magnolia when I was five" She told him "I live on the other side of the country though, so I won't be visiting my dad, which I'm totally fine with" She had mumbled the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear, but he was a dragon-slayer; of course he heard.

"Hey Natsu! Who's the beautiful maiden" A fluffy-haired ginger boy smirked seductively. He knew what he was doing, though he didn't know whom he was dealing with.

"_Stupid playboy" _Lucy thought

"Oh, this is Luigi, she's new here and a celestial wizard. She has three golden keys isn't that cool!" The dragon-boy exclaimed. Loke's expression turned from playboy to scaredy cat. He quickly bolted off with no other words spoken.

"My name is Lucy" She muttered, even though she knew he didn't mean anything by calling her Luigi, she preferred to be called by her actual name, just then, the 5-minute bell rung.

"We both have free-period, whad'ya wanna do?" Natsu asked her eagerly. He probably wanted to hang out with his friends and not some quiet new girl. Sure, he seemed like he was an allover good person, but he probably didn't want to be hanging around with some girl who he was practically forced to hang around.

"I don't know, whatever you want to I guess," She quietly hummed, _"So much for trying to start a new life," _She thought to herself.

"You're no fun" He huffed "Hey! I got an idea! How 'bout we go up to the roof and throw rocks at teachers" A devilish grin was now plastered on the prepubescent boys' face, and Lucy, was a bit scared by it. Instead of being her "old" self and refusing to do things like that, she went right along with it and stuck that same devilish grin on her own face. "That's the spirit!" The salmon haired boy exclaimed, grasping onto her wrist and pulling her down the hall with him.

…

"Wow" She huffed "That was a lot farther of walk than I thought it would be"

"Yea, well, you get used to it" He replied to her.

"How often do you do this!?"

"Hmm, about twice a week, maybe three times" She mentally laughed and sighed at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Hey, look, it's Ms. Alberona! We could nail 'er right on the head!" He exclaimed quietly. She took a deep breath and smirked, with her left hand she grabbed a nice sized, two-pound, rock and walked over to the ledge. With one flick of her wrist she had chucked the miniature boulder off the roof and at the head of a teacher. The two immediately bolted to the middle of the roof so that nobody would see them.

The two were sat in the middle of the roof, laughing their asses off, much to their content. Natsu looked at his watch; the time read "9:30"

"Crap! Luce, we got to go, it's nine thirty and Mr. Conbolt will kill us! If we don't get to math in time he'll put us both on lunch tray duty for the week!" The duo bombed down the stairs, stopping for no reason whatsoever and ended up in front of their lockers. His watch read "9:47" and class started at ten, so they had time to grab their books and miscellaneous other things.

"Hey, Natsu, where is the math room?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it's right down the hall, room one fort-"He was saying before a voice was heard on the loud speaker "Natsu Dragneel and Lucy—um who's last name appears to not be in my book, report to Dean Makarov's office. NOW!" They both looked at each other, knowing _exactly_ why they were going there and sighed, the dyad trudging down the hallway receiving odd stares from boys, girls, and teachers.


	2. Natsu:1

_**Sooo, Sorry that i didn't update this earlier. I've been working on some other projects and i have finals. I'm doing "Grease" the musical at theatre and i got the role of "Sonny" so i've had to memorize some lines, so again, sorry about the lack of updates!**_

* * *

The small man coughed and started to speak "I expected this from Mr. Dragneel here, but you Ms. Lucille, I didn't expect something from somebody from the Heart-"

" A spider!" Lucy screeched. She did _not _want anybody to know her last name, she was already humiliated enough being the spitting image of her good-for-nothing mother, she had convinced her house servants to send her to this school because of all the drama at home.

"Where!" Natsu yelled, he wasn't afraid, but rather, this was his chance to kill _something_. His hands lit up with flames and his eyes had a certain 'glimmer' of destruction in them. He smirked deviously, oh how this was going to be fun.

Lucy's screech had caused the dean to fall stumble onto his desk, hitting the button that turned on the loud speaker. The whole school was listening to Makarov ramble on about Natsu's antics and Lucy's blood-curdling screams.

"Kill it, kill it!" Lucy shrieked she had been in her old school's drama department so now she was just acting as a use of stalling.

"I can't fin it dammit!" Natsu hollered, pacing around the room. Small sparks of fire fell from his hands, this wasn't going to be good.

"Fire! Fire!" The blonde squealed, the dean's bookcase was now engulfed with flames and it was spreading like a plague.

"Yes Loopy, my magic is fire magic. And I thought I was dumb"

"No! The bookcase you dense numbskull! And my name isn't Loopy It's Lucy!"

"We have to get out! Move, move!" The tiny elder man hollered in anger, ushering the two pubescent lemurs out of his office that was now half burned to ash. "You know what, ugh, just take a week of detention. Now scram!"

* * *

The pitter-patter of footsteps was sounding down the hall until a siren was heard.

"I should give you a tour"

"N-Natsu, I don't think that's a very good idea. We just got a week worth of detention for throwing rocks at teachers' heads and set the deans' office on fire. I've been at this school for a little over five hours and that much has happened. I don't know if we'll even _live_ if you give me a tour," The blonde emphasized.

"Well I'm still giving you a tour Lucky!"

"It's Lucy! L-U-C-Y!"

"What's all the ruckus about, Mr. Dragneel?" A tall, blonde haired, scarily muscular man spoke. He had a scar over his eye and was holding a mug of hot coffee and a newspaper.

"Well, Laxus, I was just sh-"

"Natsu, what have I told you about addressing adults" The man hissed.

"Fine. Well, Mr. _Dreyar_, I was showing this newbie, Lackey around the school."

"IT'S LUCY!"

"Whatever. Why do names even matter anyway, they're only stupid labels, you people could call me petunia pig for all I care" Natsu mumbled grumpily under his breath. This day was _really_ getting to him, too many name corrections for one little guy.

"Natsu, just bring the girl to the dormitory building so she can get moved in, and don't try anything funny!"

"Whad'ya mean, '_pull anything funny!'" _The salmon-haired boy grunted imitating the older mans' deep voice. "I'm _not _Fullbuster!"

"Just, go to class" The adult male said very annoyed over Lucy's giggles.

"I have free-period" Lucy laughed out loud at that one. Mr. Dreyar just stomped off in an unpleasant manner; he was obviously pissed.

"Natsu: 1, Laxus: 0" The fire mage yelled down the hall in victory, sending Lucy into a complete fit of laughter.

"I'm genuinely concerned for that boy when he gets into high school" The lightning dragonslayer mumbled to himself, gripping the newspaper in his left hand a bit tighter than before. He taught the teens in high school here and did _not_ want to deal with this boy when he was older. Whether not he was going to take realization to the real world and become a player or stay as dense as he was now and be the class clown was not in his hands. Maybe this new little girl would do the boy some help, in more ways than one as well.

* * *

"So, Lucy, this is your room!" The boy exclaimed, kicking his shoes off and throwing himself onto a random bed. Three other girls lived in the room, she didn't know their names yet but she hoped they were nice.

"Natsu! You don't know who's be that is, get off of it!" She exclaimed. The blonde stomped over and grabbed his wrist; she tried pulling him off, but failed miserably and ended up launching herself across the dorm and knocking her head on the rim of another bed.

Showing up late in the year meant that she really didn't get a choice or a say in anything in the dorm, so basically she had the really crappy top bunk that was _right_ next to the ventilation system, though if she ever needed to get out or runaway it could come in handy; she could also spy in on other students' dorms. Lucy jotted down a mental note to remember that.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, trying to get her to turn around so he could show her a 'surprise'. He'd been going through some random drawers and decided to try some things on.

"What Nat-"

"I HAVE BOOBIES! THEY'RE DOUBLE-D'S!" He yelled running around the room with the bra around his shirt; he looked absolutely ridiculous, and even that was an understatement. Lucy was sitting on her top bunk looking flushed, hysterical, and aggravated at the same time.

"Natsu, as funny as you look," The blonde said through giggles, "We don't know who's that is and if they walk in here you're in trouble". The undergarment was pink and covered in little hearts and green frogs, making it even funnier. "Hey hold still, I wanna do something"

"What is it?"

"This!" She squeaked, grabbing her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of the salmon-haired boy in his 'feminine' state. If she or anybody else needed to blackmail him, they were using this.

"Oi! Natsu, whad'ya doing' in here with Blondie! Ya aren't trying to pull some se- HOLY WHAT ARE YOU WEARING" The ice mage laughed, oh the fun he was going to have with this.


	3. Not A Chapter, important though

**So, this isn't an update. But I have a question for you guys. **

**Do you want me to continue this story? **

**I'm posting this up on a few of my fanfictions because it seems nobody is reading them. If nobody is reading them I would rather use the ideas to write original novels instead of fanfiction. Could you either review or PM me if you actually want this continued.**

**I'm considering discontinuing multiple of these if I don't get feedback**

**~Scribbles~**


End file.
